Unspoken Affection
by c0lumbIne
Summary: FUJIxOC. She always thought he only sees her as a friend yet her feelings for him are starting to be out of control. She wanted to tell him no matter what the result would be & she ended up learning that he was in love too, but with whom? Read & review!
1. Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis.  
**A/N:** This is an original work. It's plot, I guess, is very common and I'm pairing Fuji-kun with an OC so hope no one would mind. It's been so long since I've written fan fictions so please bare of my work. Enjoy~

.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.

**Chapter 1:** **_Preparation_**

**-xxx-**

A bright day met her. She was preparing to go to school, others thought but deep inside her she knew she was preparing for something deeper.

"Onee-san, I'll be going now!" She shouted before she slammed the door behind her. She heard her older sister's gentle reply.

She smiled and immediately started walking to school. While on the road, she was spacing out, thinking of something with importance for her. There's a question on her mind, _would she do it today or wait for another chance_?

- - -

"Konichiwa Fuji-kun!" She greeted him as she usually does every time they meet on the road to their school.

He smiled, "Konichiwa Nakamura-san."

"Nehh, the weather is nice, isn't it?" She asked him.

He nodded, "But it will not be the whole day."

"Why?"

"The weather report said a while ago that it will rain this afternoon."

She was surprised, "What? Crap, I didn't bring my umbrella." She mumbled.

"It's okay. I brought mine. We could go home together this afternoon." He offered.

She blushed but she immediately covered it by pretending to wipe her face with her handkerchief. "Really?"

"Yeah, if it's okay with you."

"Sure." She answered.

And both of them became silent.

"By the way," She broke the silence. "Are you busy after you eat your lunch?"

He thought about it for a while, "No, I guess. Why?"

"Can we talk on the library?" She asked.

He sensed there was something she was hiding, "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

She smiled, "No, I just want to tell you something."

"Okay."

- - -

The school bell rang for lunch. She was eating her food slowly. She was tensed for something. Her friends asked her why and she answered them saying nothing was not out of ordinary. They knew she was lying but they couldn't force her to tell the truth. She finally decided to stop eating. She didn't finish her food and left her friends confused.

"Ayame-san, are you really alright?" One of her friends asked.

She smiled at them, "Yeah! Just wish me luck!" She said and then disappeared in front of them.

Her friends shrugged.

- - -

On the library, she stepped inside nervously. She could feel every breath she let out. She noticed the librarian looked at her but she ignored it. She immediately let out a deep sigh when she didn't saw even his shadow.

"Thank God he's not yet here." She whispered and sat on a vacant chair near the window.

She thought of what should she say first, what should be the next and the timing of every words. She was deeply spacing out when...

"I'm sorry. Have you been here too long?" His tormenting voice surprised her.

She stood up, "Uhh, not really. I was here 10 minutes ago." She told him.

"I'm very sorry. I got some commotion while I was coming here." He apologized.

"Your fan girls, right?" She said while sitting down.

He sat next to her, "Well, not all of them are girls."

She looked at him with a hint of disgust, "What do you mean? There are gays?"

"If that's what you call them." He smiled and put his tennis bag on the table. "So, what is that thing that you want to tell me?"

She saw his tennis bag. "Did I disturb you? You still need to go to tennis club after this?"

"If there is still time and besides I want to tell you something too." He explained and gave her a smile.

"What is it?"

"You should tell me first what you want to tell me like what you said this morning." He said.

She shifted her sight from his bag to his face, "You're late so you should be the first one to say what you want to say, right?"

_Trickery_, he thought. "Fine. Since you told me a secret that your crush in tennis club is our captain I would tell you something with a bit of significance for me."

"And it is?" She asked curiously. This is the first he would be telling her something important.

"_**I think I'm in love**_." He said.

**-xxx-**

.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.

_-End of 1st chapter.-_

**A/N:** Was it boring? O.o Comments and reviews are deeply appreciated. But don't be too harsh on it, please! T.T Thanks for the time! Take care dear readers!!!


	2. Depression

**Disclaimer:** If I own Prince of Tennis, I'll let you own Karupin for a day but unfortunately I dont.  
**A/N:** I had to put a cliffhanger on the first chapter hoping for you to read the second one. Wait, was that even a cliffhanger? But that was intended to be one. Anyways, please enjoy~

.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.

**Chapter 2: _Depression_**

**-xxx-**

**_"I think I'm in love."_** He said.

"Huh?" She uttered. She was deafened by his soft voice, by the rush of emotions and by the impact of his words.

"Yes, you heard me right." He assured her.

"Oh really." She was struggling deep inside. She couldn't find the exact words to say but there was one thing she should do, pretend.

He smiled, "Then, what is the thing you want to tell me?"

"Uhh..." She forgot all the plans she thought. Now, there was only one thing that keeps revolving on his mind, he was already in love with someone else. "Uhhh... "

"Come on, don't be shy." He encouraged her thinking she was struggling to talk because of shyness.

"No, I mean, what do I want to tell you is..." It was really blurry inside her.

- - -

She lied on her bed. The rain raging outside her room sounded like it didn't have any plan to stop from pouring. She analyzed what happened the whole day that resulted to her very heavy feeling inside. She recalled everything starting when she woke up, until she had lunch and the very thing that happened in the library. She was scolded three times by the teacher for not paying attention to the class. Her friends talked to her after the dismissal but she left them confused.

"I'm stupid." She whispered when she realized how awful she was to her friends.

She looked at the window. The rain was running from the roof passing to her window and down to the ground. She remembered how she thought that walking under the rain while going home would clear her obscure mind yet it was unsuccessful. She was here lying on her bed, still depressed.

"He's in love." She uttered, "That girl might be very lucky for him to fall in love with her."

She sat up and then walked towards her desk, "I wonder who she is." She then grabbed a paper under her notebook which was on the desk. The paper's heading said, _**'Plan: How to Confess to Him'**_. She smiled and cut the paper into pieces. She threw it on a basket under the desk and sighed deeply.

"I should have known. It's impossible for him to love someone like me. I'm not that cheap to force him to love me anyway." She chuckled, "I'm an idiot!"

- - -

It was morning again and she closed the door gently. She was ready to go when she saw him approaching their gate.

"Crap." She uttered.

"_Ohayou Guzaimasu_." Fuji greeted her. As usual, he passed by her house since it's on his way to school and it has been a routine for him.

She smiled but not sincerely, "_Ohayou_ Fuji-kun." She greeted back and went out of the gate. She joined him on his track towards the school.

Everything was normal, except for her heavy feeling inside and how she wanted for him to disappear from her sight yet she couldn't push him away or else her cover would be blown up. She decided to talk first but he got to speak earlier than her.

"You bathed under the rain yesterday?" He asked but he wasn't looking at her.

She remembered something. "Uhh, yeah " She replied.

"You should have waited for me." He looked at her.

She blushed slightly, "Huhhh... well, don't worry about that. I'm still very lucky that I didn't get sick or something."

"What if you're not? Didn't I tell you that it would rain anytime in the afternoon?"

She was guilty, "Yeah, you told me." She lowered her voice.

Fuji noticed it, "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't wanna sound like scolding. I'm just concerned."

She smiled, "Nehh, I told you not to worry about me. I could take care of myself."

"Are you sure you don't have colds?" He asked.

"Of course! I'm still very strong for that rain to defeat me." She answered with enthusiasm.

And silence devoured them. It had become boring that he spoke again.

"You were scolded too many times yesterday, is there something wrong with you?" He asked with a hint of concern on his voice.

"Huh?" She was shocked, "How did you know?"

"I overheard your friends' conversation while they were passing on the tennis courts." He explained.

_Eavesdropping_, she thought. "Yeah, I was scolded so many times that maybe I have broke some world records!" She said sarcastically.

"You could tell me if there's something bothering you." He said.

She looked at him, "Nothing's bothering me. I'm just not on myself lately."

"Why?"

"Maybe because _I'm in love too_." She gave him a pretentious smile.

"What?! You mean, you have finally realized that you're not just admiring Tezuka but you're in love with him already?" He concluded.

"That was a long conclusion," She chuckled. "I'm still not sure. Many things are not happening as it should be so that's what is occupying my mind."

"You should confess that to him." He teased.

"I'd rather die." She said.

"You're too harsh." He commented.

**-xxx-**

.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.

_-End of 2nd chapter-_

**A/N:** Reviews are very welcome! -.-


	3. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does. Hopefully he would sell the authority of owning PoT to me someday but I think that would never happen. Too bad. LOL!  
**A/N:** Thanks to the reviewers. You fueled my mind on continuing this fan fiction. I'm hoping this won't be too mushy in your taste. Enjoy!~

.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.

**Chapter 3: _Revelation_**

**-xxx-  
**

By the time she arrived in her classroom, she immediately apologized to her friends. They said that was nothing and she should tell them if she has a problem in case they could offer any help. She just assured them that everything was fine and she went spacing out again on the window of their classroom.

"_My plan was screwed up_." She whispered.

Unfortunately, the view that met her eyes upon wandering on the window was the tennis court. She sighed as she realized how stupid she was to choose that window instead of the other one but she decided to proceed on spacing out since it would be not noticeable anyways.

"_And he's the very reason of it_." She added as she saw Fuji playing against his teammate Momoshiro. Fan girls were surrounding the fences and they were shouting every time either of them got a point. "_Give me a break!_" She expressed before leaving the window.

- - -

After taking her lunch, she immediately left her classroom with a notebook on her left hand. She was heading to the library to have some research for her report on one of her subjects on the afternoon. She was planning on how her report would go as she walked towards the library's door when she saw Fuji also heading to the library. She was surprised.

"_Oh come on, not again_!" She blurted out.

She decided to turn and walk away but before she could step, he saw her.

"Nakamura-san!!" He called out her family name so loud that she couldn't pretend not to hear it.

She faced him, "Oi, Fuji-kun. You're going to the library?" She asked.

"Yeah, you too?" He asked back.

She nodded.

"Then we could go there together." He suggested.

Her heart was pounding too fast. Her face was red but he didn't notice it. She thought she would go crazy but he looked at her, with the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he saw her face so red.

She looked down, "Do you think I'm alright?" She murmured.

He noticed tears were dropping from her face to the ground, "Huh? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

_Crying has been her resort from nervousness_, a habit she had been trying to avoid. "No, you didn't." She said, "But... but I think you're the_ numbest_ person in the whole wide world."

Fuji got confused, "Numb? How come? Wait..." He got a handkerchief from his pocket. "Wipe your tears first." He handed the handkerchief to her.

She didn't mind it. "I'm sorry but I need to go."

"Nakamura-san, what's wrong?" He asked.

"No! Nothing's wrong! Just... just stay away from me starting now." She told him before disappearing from his sight.

Fuji was left with confusions.

- - -

Before the bell rang for the dismissal, the rain started to pour again. She didn't watch the weather forecast this morning so she didn't bring any umbrella. She decided to just walk under that rain and endure it. She went to her locker and put all the important stuffs she had in her bag so it would not be wet by the rain. She then breathed deeply and started walking.

"_Retribution, eh_?" She asked herself while walking under the rain.

She was punishing herself at the same time because of what she did to Fuji during lunch.

_'I'm stupid. I should have not talked to him like that. He has been a great friend to me anyways and it was my fault why I fell in love to him so there is nothing for me to blame him. But what could I do? I'm trapped because of this unspoken and forbidden feeling. I know he is now terribly confused because of what I did. But at least he should avoid me now since he already knew I'm not a good person. He might think I'm crazy. Well, that's why people tend to call anyone in love as crazy and the damn truth is I'm one of those crazy people.'_ She thought while walking.

"You're walking under the rain again." Someone said.

She immediately looked at the speaker and almost fell down when she discovered who it was. "F-fuji-kun..."

Fuji was in front of her holding an umbrella. He walked near to her and let her share him with his umbrella, "You'll be sick if you soaked under the rain for too long." He said with his sweetest voice.

"Uhh.. uhh... W-wait " She uttered and stepped back away from him, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

"I thought this time could be an exception since you need help and besides, I won't stay away from you because I don't know why unless you have a contagious disease." He explained smiling.

"What?" She blushed.

"Now tell me, what's wrong? What have I done to you?" He asked.

She walked away, "Nothing..."

But he held her right arm to stop her, "Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I think I didn't mean to do it and to hurt you. Just tell me."

"Listen; brace yourself because I will tell you every detail of why you should stay away from me. First, I don't like your presence because every time we are together, people tend to glare at me and make some fuss about it. Second, the truth is I only used you so I'll also be popular with my friends and hail me as one of the greatest persons here. Third, I was lying to you when I said you're one of my best friends because I don't have any best friend anyway. Fourth..."

"Stop it." He stopped her from talking, "I know you're lying."

She _smirked_. All this time, he had known her to the extent of determining even when she's saying the truth or not. "Really? I really couldn't make up some stories to you." She faced him.

"Now, tell me the truth." He demanded.

She prepared herself and looked at him on his eyes. "I know this is the most stupid timing and it was not even on my list about possible situations on when should I say this to you but since you have cornered me, I'll tell you anyways." She shrugged. "Do you remember when I told you that I'm in love?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were in love to Tezuka, what about that?"

"Jerk! I'm not in love with him. Couldn't you really see it? I thought you knew me more than anyone else does." She uttered.

"You mean you're _not_?" He was surprised.

She sighed, "I admit Tezuka-kun was my first crush on the tennis club but I would never be in love to someone I don't know personally."

"Really?!"

"And the reason why I want to avoid you so badly these pass few days is because..."

"_Because_?" He asked.

She looked down, the rain was still pouring. She was silent for a couple of seconds already. He was worried but waited patiently. She exhaled and opened her mouth.

**_"I'm in love with you..." _**Her voice echoed inside her thoughts.

**-xxx-**

.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.

_-End of the 3rd Chapter-_

**A/N:** Was it fine? Reviews are welcome! -.-


	4. Evasion

**Disclaimer:** If I own Prince of Tennis, tomorrow is the end of the world. Luckily, I do not.  
**A/N:** I'm sorry for the 'a bit late' update and for the grammar and spelling mistakes if you can find some of it. Thanks to all who read and reviewed this fan fiction. Again, my mind was on good condition while writing this chapter so I'm wishing you'll like it. I hope this isn't too mushy for you. Enjoy~

.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.

**Chapter 4: _Evasion_**

**-xxx-**

His face showed great surprise. She ran away from him. He just followed her with his eyes. The rain's pouring sound almost made him deaf.

He then grabbed his self back to reality, "_What?_"

- - -

Two mornings had passed and every time he passes by to her house, he couldn't find her. Her sister said she had gone to school early because of a project she need to finished. He just sighed and thanked her sister. He proceeded to his track going to school.

"_She's really avoiding me."_ He wondered, "_Is that reasonable enough to avoid me like this?_"

- - -

He finally arrived to Seigaku. He was looking around the surroundings hoping he could see her. He intended to walk slowly and took time on looking at any possible place she could be.

"She's not in here." He whispered and turned to another direction when suddenly a figure of a person sitting on the bench near the bushes became visible to his eyes. "Found you!" He exclaimed.

He immediately walked towards the figure but unfortunately, his fan girls saw him and quickly crowded around him.

"Fuji-sama!!!" A girl shouted.

"Fuji-sama, we saw how you play during the last competition and we were so happy you won!!!" Another said while giggling.

"Fuji-sama, could you sign this autograph?" Someone asked.

"Oh come on!!!" He blurted out helplessly.

After more or less ten minutes of entertaining his faithful fans, they finally walked away from him.

"Finally." He uttered.

He remembered her, "Wait..." He immediately looked at where he found her but just got disappointed to found only a lonely bench and let out a deep sigh. "She got away again."

- - -

The bell had just rang to signal that it was already time for the lunch break. After eating her lunch and had some small talk with her friends, she got out of their classroom again. She climbed the flight of stairs until she reached a door. She opened it and it released a blinding light. She found herself on the rooftop of their school building. She had been staying there for two days already so she could avoid him.

"I need some fresh air." She said while stretching her arms upward.

She sat on the corner where she was under the shade of the roof and was humming a song when suddenly the door on the rooftop opened wide. She waited for someone to step out and was hoping it was some other person she didn't know but unluckily, she got very disappointed of who it was.

"I've been searching for you_._" The person said while leaning on the side of the door's opening.

"What do you want?" She asked frowning.

The person smiled, "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You know what it is." He answered, "And I want you to know that I'm not happy with what you are doing."

"I'm _not_ doing this to make you happy anyways." She grumbled.

"Whether you like it or not, you need to talk to me this afternoon at the usual place." He said before slamming the door.

She hissed because of anger. "_Stupid!_ What does he think of me? Someone he could command?" She said with curled brows.

Suddenly the wind blew stronger and as it touched her face, her temper lowered down. Out of the blue, she smiled. "_He's now angry._" She then stood up. "_I wonder if I would go to that place this afternoon. Mmm maybe not._" She went to the door and opened it.

- - -

She sighed as she arrived on a bench near the river banks. She sat on the bench which was under a big Sakura tree.

"_Late._" She muttered.

While waiting, she was entertained by the children playing near the river. She chuckled when it was funny and commented on them. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and she leaned on the bench.

"I'm hungry." She stated. "I won't talk to you unless you got something for me."

The person behind her walked and sat next to her, "I brought a cheese burger for you so don't worry." He handed her a burger.

She accepted it and ate it without thanking him, "Why are you late Fuji-kun?" She asked.

"I got a commotion on the tennis club." He said.

"That's rare. Don't tell me you punched anyone from your teammates?"

He smiled, "Luckily I was only scolded by Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki because of not paying enough attention while practicing."

"Good for you." She said.

He looked at her.

_Alarmed_, she thought of something for cover up. "Uhh, I meant it is good that you were only scolded." She alibied.

"Now that you already have a bite of that burger, would you like to explain to me why haven't I seen you since the day before yesterday?" He asked.

_'Crap!'_ She thought, _'This burger is a bait! If I won't tell him the reason, he'll surely blackmail me or make me guilty. I didn't see this coming.'_

"What?" He asked again.

"You won't understand it." She simply said.

He was surprised of how simple her answer was, "I would never understand because you're not letting me."

She glared at him, "Listen, I have just confessed to you two days ago and you want me to what? Show my affection to you even though I know you are in love to someone else? I'm not that cheap to force myself to you! Duhh, there are millions of human male specie in this world, why would I stuck with you?" Her words were bursting out like an erupting volcano, she was unstoppable.

"So that's why you're avoiding me?" He asked.

She sighed, "Obviously! I wouldn't like to fall more deeply in love with you. I'm even wondering why I'm in love with you. Crap, this is making me hungrier!" She said before getting another bite of the burger he gave.

He suddenly shifted his sight from her to the river opposing them, "You know, I never thought that the main reason of all these things was when I told you that I'm in love."

She was guilty, "No! I mean, it was not your fault. It was mine." She assured him. "I was stupid and weak and then you were there to be with me." She said while thinking she was making herself sound like an idiot. "But, even though I admit I'm stupid and weak, I'm not always like that." She took back her words.

"Yeah I know." He said.

They became silent. He never spoke again until she finished eating. She looked at him but it seemed he was thinking about something serious.

She then exhaled, "I need to g-" but he cut her statement.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

She frowned, "Whatever you want to tell me, tell me quickly or I'll leave you here." She demanded, "It's not easy waiting for you here and talking to you while I'm still not comfortable with this damn feeling."

"I want you to know who she is."

"She?" She wondered.

He became serious that she was surprised of what was happening. "I will tell you to whom I'm _in love_ with now." He stated.

She was shocked. Anger drew to her face and she almost lost her sanity by the time she heard him, "What?" She asked. "I would rather not hear what will you say so I won't be angry with that lucky girl you're in love with." She yelled at him before grabbing her and standing up. "You're really _insensitive_!"

"You need to kno-" He informed but she interjected.

"_No_. I don't need to." She said and immediately took a step away from him.

But before she could be much far from him, a warm feeling enveloped her. She concluded it was his arms wrapped around her. His scent made her dizzy and his warm breathing behind her head tickled her. She realized the fact that he was embracing her from the back and it made her blushed so much and her heart was beating too fast.

"_W..wait.._" She said with soft voice, "_What are you doing?_" She asked.

**-xxx-**

.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.

_-End of the 4th Chapter-_

**A/N:** How was it? I hope you could give me your reviews. I need it to continue the story, hehe.


	5. Declaration

**Disclaimer:** _Oh my, this could be my last Disclaimer part of this fan fiction. :'(_ Nehh minna-san! If I own _Prince of Tennis_ the World War II should had not happen but Hitler would murder me so good thing I don't. Lol!  
**A/N:** Hello readers, unfortunately this is the _last_ chapter of the fan fiction _**'Unspoken Affection'**_. Thank you to all those readers who reviewed and will be reviewing, I owe you your time and effort! I hope you will enjoy this much more!

.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.

**Chapter 5: _Declaration  
_**

**-xxx-  
**

But before she could be much far from him, a warm feeling enveloped her. She concluded it was his arms wrapped around her. His scent made her dizzy and his warm breathing behind her head tickled her. She realized the fact that he was embracing her from the back and it made her blush so much and her heart was beating too fast.

"_W..wait_.." She said with soft voice, "_What are you doing_?" She yelled while flushing.

"Let me tell you the things you need to know because I thought I won't get much courage like I have this time to tell you about it." He said softly on her right ear.

She whimpered due to the fact that her ears were one of the most sensitive parts of her body. "What is it, " She asked, "that you really need to hug me like this?"

"_She_ is my friend and we knew each other for quiet a while." He started, "_She_ makes me happy through her own little ways and _she_ is the only person who could make my heart beat fast in any time." He smiled even though he knew she wouldn't see it.

"Really..." She commented and just got more depressed with all those complimenting things he said.

"But lately, _she_ is doing unreasonable things." His tone changed, "One time, _she_ told me her feelings, _she_ then avoided me, _she_ hated me too much that it hurts already."

Suddenly, her heart was pounding faster than it was a while ago; she was waiting impatiently to the every word he would say.

"Maybe because _she_ was born to be so hard-headed. But that's one of her great traits." He said with a slight chuckling on the end. "I never give importance to someone like what I am giving her. _She_ became very fragile for me and it is like I want to take care of her no matter what happened."

As his last words escaped from his mouth, the embraced around her loosen. She stepped forward before turning around to him. He saw how red her face was that he wanted to laugh yet, he might hurt her so he took control of his emotions. He then gave her a very warm smile.

"Who is _she_?" She asked gently, her voice had a hint of anticipation.

He suddenly opened his wonderful eyes. She was almost mesmerized by the cerulean orbs in front of her. "Her name is _Ayame_, and she is in front of me."

She sighed after hearing his answer, "Why didn't you tell me immediately?"

"You didn't ask me to, and besides..." He looked away, "It's also not comfortable on my part to confess with you."

She gave another sigh. "So avoiding you was a futile act." Her right eyebrow rose, "I should kick you somewhere."

He was shocked, "Huh?" But realizing how sadist she was, he gave in. "Where?"

"At the face." She smiled.

"Oh come on, not the face." He contradicted, "Many will be disappointed."

She laughed, "Then much better!" But she realized something and quickly check her wrist watch, "Crap, I need to go. I'll kick your face soon. See you later!" She said and then disappeared in front of him.

He was amazed by how fast she was instantly gone. She then smiled, "_I wonder if she took what I said seriously_." He muttered.

- - -

"_Ohayo Onee-san_!" She greeted her sister before sitting in front of their dining table.

Her sister looked at her, "You look happy." She commented.

"Not really." She replied after putting a hotdog into her mouth.

Moments later, she was already opening the door. "I'll go now!!!" She shouted while shutting the door.

She looked around and saw him heading to their house. She opened the gate and waited for him.

"_Ohayo_!" He greeted her.

She replied with a small wave and joined him on his tracks toward the school.

"I hope nothing will change." She told him in a low tone.

He smiled, "Sure."

"By the way, I forgot to thank you for the burger yesterday!" Her tone changed.

"Welcome." He replied.

"And how about the kick?" She asked.

"Remind me later." He said.

She was shocked because of his plain answer. "Wow! You mean, it's fine if I kick you?"

"It's not if you'll kick me in front of many people."

"Oh come on, that would be greater if I do it in front of your class." She demanded, "I was even planning to do it while you are heading to the tennis club so your fan girls will see it and be disgusted."

"You don't have any grudges against me, do you?" He asked.

"Joke!" She exclaimed.

"That wasn't a good one." He commented, "Because you failed to amuse me with that joke, you need to treat me." His voice had a hint of superiority.

"I won't. I don't have money." She said, "Anyways, you were serious _yesterday_, right?"

He looked at her, "A _bit_."

She glared at him, "What?" She stopped walking which made him wonder and stopped walking too but with distance away from her.

"Oh, I'll take you home this afternoon since Tezuka told me not to attend the practice for today." He announced.

Her brows knitted, "Why the hell would you do that?" She asked, mad.

He gave her one of his warmest smiles again, "Because I'll start courting you and it will begin today."

She was shocked again, "What? _C-court_?" The thing that was floating on her mind was a tennis court. "_Like tennis court_?"

"You need rest." He said chuckling.

- - -

After the dismissal, she needed to stay inside her classroom for a while because one of her friends wanted to talk to her and to her other two friends about something. After they talked, she went out of the room just to be surprised of what she saw.

"W-what are you doing here? You lost?" She asked as she was heading somewhere.

He appeared, "I'll take you home like what I've told you this morning."

"Huh?" She remembered it, "Oh, I'm sorry! Did you wait too long?"

"Not really." He smiled.

She blushed, "Then let's go home now."

- - -

_'Honestly, this is awkward.'_ Her thoughts were tumbling as both of them walk towards home, _'I'm not use to this kind of things. I told him not to change, didn't I? And what's this all about? Crap! It's really not comfortable.'_

"Are you alright?' He asked, "You've been so silent."

She nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"You're uncomfortable, right?" He asked again.

She nodded again, "Mmm..."

"Don't worry. I'll not hurt you. Just think that we need to change things for the better us." He said.

Her eyes glittered, "Wow, you sounded like the guy on the anime I watched last night!"

"Eh?"

"But honestly, you made my burden lighter by what you said." She answered with enthusiasm.

'Well, that's good."

"Now I know why _I am in love_ with you." She murmured.

He didn't understand her, "Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

Then finally, they reached the gate of her house.

"It's here." She announced, "Thanks by the way."

"No problem." He answered.

"Bye!!! See you tomorrow." She said while waving.

He smiled, "Bye and take care always." He replied.

She blushed again. "Go away before I melt." Butterflies had been fluttering wildly on her stomach since they started walking together and it seemed it became wilder every time he gave her one of his heart-melting smiles.

He waved before he went away and disappeared from her sight.

_'This is really not a dream!_' Her thoughts screamed. _'He really loves me!!!!'_

Suddenly, the door behind her opened, "Ayame, you're home already!" Her sister exclaimed.

"Hai, hai Onee-san!" She replied while passing in front of her sister and into the house.

Her sister saw heart shapes on her eyes and was having a debate on herself if she was imagining or that was reality. "But one thing is for sure, she is in love." She concluded, "I wonder with whom. Maybe to that cute guy searching for him yesterday morning." She smiled.

- - -

She immediately went to her room and laid on her bed, "_We love each other..._" She muttered, "_I'm so happy I can't recover from its after effects yet."_

She buried her face to one of her pillow while giggling, "_I really love him!!!_"

Suddenly, a beeping sound emitted from her bag. She opened her bag and checked out her phone. **'1 message received'**, it said. She viewed the message. **'I love you too...'** She read the message through her mind. **'Sender: Fuji-kun (-.-)'.**

"What?!" She exclaimed. "How come, he sent this?" She wondered, "Crap, he might be somewhere here, or maybe he read my mind and he knew what I would do by the time I arrived on my room!" She was blushing too much while turning her head around her room to check if Fuji was nearby. **"This is not possible!!!!"** She yelled.

**-The End-  
**

.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.**Unspoken**_Affection_.

**A/N:** I'm sorry guys, I damn know I suck at _endings_ since I, myself, hate _endings_. Did it sound like some tongue twister? Anyways, please review, review and review so I could know if this fan fiction suited your taste. A sequel wouldn't be a big deal for me so please advice me if I should make a sequel or not. Thank you so much for your time. *Bows* God Bless You always!


End file.
